A Brave New Love
by koide m
Summary: Rinslet, realizing her feelings for Train, has been spending more time with him. Creed, noticing this and unhappy with the fact, decides to use her as a guinea pig for his new experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It took me a while but I'm back :) I completed this story beforehand, so it's just a matter of revising and getting them published. This chapter is a little short but fret not, the other chapters are a lot longer. I'll try to have a new chapter posted every couple days. As always, I do not own Black Cat. (I wish, though!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

The ceiling fan spun violently in the quiet living room of the small house. It's occupants, busying themselves with their individual interests, failed to notice the young lavender haired woman enter the house. It smelled of coffee and smoke, a scent she's become very familiar with. The air also carried a barely noticeable, slightly sweet scent - milk. It was her favorite scent of all, for one simple reason.

"Yo Rins!"

A dark haired man looked up to greet her. Sporting a wide grin and a milk carton in one hand, he was the boy she had unwillingly fell for - though she'd never admit it.

"Morning, everyone," she said, as she took a seat across from Sven at the dining room table. It was the same scenery as always - Sven sat with a cigarette in one hand and newspaper in the other, and Eve sat quietly next to him, reading a book she had borrowed from the library. They both acknowledged Rinslet with a quick glance and a grunt, as if they were a real father-daughter duo.

Train sat on the couch in the living room, seemingly not doing anything. The wind from the ceiling fan danced through his hair as he sat, legs crossed, on the couch. He took a big gulp from the milk carton before returning his attention to Rinslet.

"What're you here for, Rins?" Train asked curiously.  
>"Ah, nothing special. But I did collect a big reward for a job I did recently, so here's a gift for you guys!" Rinslet said, taking out several gift certificates for select restaurants, "And here's something special for Mr. Black Cat."<p>

Rinslet took out a bottle of milk from her purse. Train's eyes widened as the corners of his lips curled into a smile, and he snatched the bottle out of her hand before she could even blink. Rinslet couldn't help but smile and let out a quiet laugh as she watched Train devour the milk.

"Wow, free food _and_ milk! And not just any milk; bottled milk, my favorite! Thanks a lot, Rins!"  
>"Hold on just a second!" Sven's voice echoed, silencing the small crowd, "You've been pretty nice lately, Rinslet, and quite frankly I'm suspicious. Just what are you scheming this time?"<br>"_Scheming_? Haha! I'm not as evil as you think, Sven. You guys are my part-time colleagues! I've gotta treat you once in a while."

Rinslet felt an outpouring of relief as Sven gave her one last wary glance and returned to his newspaper, a sign that he has let her off the hook for now. He was right, she _has_ been nice to them lately - not that she wasn't before, but she was often tricking them into curious situations. But ever since she noticed her feelings for Train, she couldn't help but be nice to him. Yes, Rinslet Walker _wanted_ to spend money on someone other than herself. And she knew that singling him out would look too suspicious, so she had no choice but to be courteous to Sven and Eve as well.

"Well I'll be going now. I've got a job I need to prepare for."

Rinslet made her way toward the exit, but not before taking a quick peek at Train, who was too busy enjoying his milk to notice. She quietly closed the door, as a smile formed on her face.

"There's just something suspicious about that Rinslet Walker," Sven said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
>"I think she likes Train," Eve said bluntly.<br>"Eh?"

Sven and Eve's gaze locked onto Train, who sat on the couch trying to enjoy his last few drops of milk. Eve, being the quiet, observant one of the trio, noticed the change in Rinslet's behavior right away. Although she was not entirely familiar with the theory of love herself, she had retained information from the very few romance novels that she attempted, but failed miserably, to read.

"I don't understand much about love... But isn't it true that when you love someone, you want to make them happy? I think Rinslet gets bottled milk for Train because it makes him happy."  
>"Where'd you learn that, Eve?"<br>"Some books..." Eve blushed.  
>"Hmm... You're right about love, but when it comes to that thief I'm never too sure about anything."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Boys will be...boys?<em>

She couldn't quite put her thoughts together as Train was no longer a boy but a grown man, although he rarely acted like one. But that was one of his quirky characteristics that she liked. Rinslet giggled to herself as she walked to her car, not at all aware of the shadow that lurked near.

"Hello, Miss Rinslet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

"Ngh... Ah..."

Rinslet awoke on the ice cold surface of an operating table. She felt dizzy and nauseous, which was only intensified by the bright light that shone directly above her head. Two horizontal leather belts firmly strapped her down, one going across her chest and arms and the other across her knees. Rinslet scanned the room, which looked to be that of a hospital's.

_Shit... Where am I?_

"You're awake, Miss Rinslet."

She knew exactly who the voice belonged to - it had been cemented into her mind since that one fateful night. His hollow eyes, cold expressions, chilling voice... To her, his very existence was something to be feared. And at that moment, she was terrified.

"C-Creed... Not you again."

Her attempt at sounding nonchalant had failed miserably, as she couldn't control the chattering of her teeth. Just the very knowledge of being in the same room as him made her body shiver. He walked over to the operating table, resting his hands on the edge of it. He flashed an empty smile at Rinslet as he moved a hand to caress her hair.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, Miss Rinslet. But you must understand, you are going to be a very important part of our experiment."  
>"Experiment...?"<p>

Rinslet didn't like the sound of this. _How could I be so careless! _she thought, as she wiggled her body under the restraints. At that moment, the Doctor joined Creed on the other side of the table with a syringe in hand. His usual emotionless face looked down at Rinslet, a smirk seemingly beginning to form around his lips.

"Why me? What the hell are you going to do to me?"

"Well," Creed laughed, "You, my dear, are a hindrance. At first I didn't think you'd be such a nuisance - a girl with such a pathetic 'job' didn't even compete with the likes of my dear Train. But lately I've noticed you involving yourself more and more with him. Like a little annoying fly that just seems to keep buzzing at your ear. You've taken an interest in him, haven't you? You think you're so sly... Anyone can see that you are fond of him. And I can't have another witch like yourself influence him like he was in the past."

Rinslet's eyes widened in horror at the prospect of her future. She had heard about what Creed did to Saya, the woman Train was close to in the past. But this time things seemed a little different. It didn't take long for her to figure out that this time, Creed wasn't going to allow a quick death. He was going to play with her - some sort of game, maybe. He was going to enjoy her death, to savor the act of ridding another witch to be one step closer to Train.

"The experiment that I had mentioned - it's something that the Doctor concocted. As you may know, Shiki has the ability to control people. Doctor was influenced by that and created a special type of nanomachine. In a way you'll be our doll - a puppet, so to speak. The nanomachine won't change your appearance the way it did to Torneo's little girl, however your mind and actions will be manipulated to focus on one thing - killing Train Heartnet. Now, you may be wondering why I would want to try to kill my precious Train. The nanomachine will make you a lot stronger than you are now, however Train will still be stronger than you. Your death will be inevitable in Train's hands. Really, I just want to be entertained and to teach Train a lesson about befriending witches like you!"

Creed burst out in a fit of laughter, unable to contain the demented joy that he felt throughout his body. Doctor prepared an alcohol swab and quickly wiped the area on her arm where the syringe will enter. After letting some liquid out of the syringe to check its workability, he stabbed the needle into her arm and released the nanomachine. Rinslet felt her head spin - whether from nervousness, fear or the nanomachine coursing through her body, she didn't know. She began to feel fuzzy and lightheaded as if she would pass out at any moment, but not before hearing Creed whisper in her ear.

"By the way," Creed continued, "This is the first time we're trying this out on a living subject. You're our guinea pig, Miss Rinslet. It can either work beautifully or fail miserably. Who knows, maybe you'll die a quick death after all."

* * *

><p>"Rinslet hasn't been here in a while," Train pouted.<br>"Ya miss her?" Sven smirked.  
>"I miss my bottled milk."<p>

It had been a week since they last saw Rinslet. No one was concerned, as she would often leave for long periods of time without saying a word. However, she had been so present in their lives the past couple weeks that when they hadn't seen her for this long it was apparent that they were feeling a little lonely.

"Did you try calling her?" Sven asked.  
>"Oh! Good idea."<p>

**BOOM!**

The sudden noise startled Train and Sven. Panicked, they ran to the bedrooms where the noise came from. Eve was on the floor, her hands and knees barely keeping her stable. Small beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as she struggled to breathe.

"Eve, what's wrong!" Sven yelled as he held Eve in his arms.  
>"I... I feel it," Eve said.<br>"Feel what?"  
>"A... nanomachine."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I will be leaving for Japan tomorrow and won't be able to update while I'm there, so chapter 4 won't be published until the second week of July. I'm sorry! And ivywolf, thank you for the reviews! I absolutely encourage you to write a Black Cat fanfic :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Train didn't know what to expect. His nerves were immediately kicked into overdrive at Eve's revelation, but he couldn't feel nor hear anything suspicious. He posted himself by the window, holding Hades firmly in his hands as he peeked out. The air seemed calm and still as the orange and purple sky slowly grew dark behind a setting sun. Eve managed to fall asleep, as Sven quietly tucked her in before joining Train by the window. Lighting a new cigarette, he lowered his hat over his eyes and rested his empty hand on his gun. His body was just as tense, if not more than Train, for he had a precious life to protect. He really grew into this father role that he took on since Eve joined them.

_Rinslet... Are you safe where you are?_

"I hear something."

Train's thoughts were cut short when Sven pointed out the buzzing sound that grew closer and closer each second. Soon the trees in the nearby forest were swaying vigorously, as a large figure appeared in the horizon.

"It... Could it be?"  
>"Nice to see you, Train Heartnet."<p>

The giant bug lowered itself on the grassy field in front of the house. Without a moment's hesitation Train jumped out of the open window, firing three shots before he landed on the ground. An ink seal, manipulated by Creed's companion Shiki, managed to block all three of the bullets.

"Feisty as always," Creed smiled, lowering his sunglasses to reveal his eyes.  
>"What the hell do you want?"<br>"Now now, calm down my dear Train. Shiki and I aren't here to fight today. We're just here to deliver some exciting news."  
>"Exciting news?" Train clenched his teeth.<p>

Creed jumped off of the bug, landing softly onto the ground. The fur trim on his black leather jacket danced furiously around his face as the giant bug flew right above him. He made his way towards Train, observing the tenseness of his body and his intense, cat-like eyes. He could see a little bit of the old Train resurfacing again, and it delighted him knowing he was the one who had the ability to bring this dark side of him to the surface.

"I'd like you to come meet me at my private playground tomorrow. Of course your friends are invited too. I have a special guest there who's waiting for you. I believe she's a friend of yours."

Train froze, his eyes growing big with anger. It wasn't hard for him to figure out who the "special guest" was, as the only other female aside from Eve that he associated himself with is...

"She's _dying_ to see you."

_Rinslet_

Creed, though a bit irritated at Train's shocked reaction, was excited to put his experiment to the test. _Why you care that much for that vermin, I will never understand. But I will help you open your eyes once more. _Satisfied, he made his way back to Shiki. Shiki kept his mouth shut for fear of angering his leader and companion, however he did not understand the dramatics that Creed always displayed with Train. If Shiki had his way, he would kill Train and his friends straightforwardly. No games, no waiting.

"Creed!" Train yelled through his teeth, "This is our battle. There's no need to involve others."  
>"I'm simply witch hunting, Train," he said with a smile, "You'll know where to find us."<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you really doing this, Train?"<p>

Sven did not attempt to hide his worried expression. He knew that Train was a very strong person - he had seen it countless times, both physically and mentally. However, when it came to Creed Diskenth, Train grew especially dark. His aura completely changes, and he would be lying if he said it didn't scare him.

"I need to."

Train, seated at a windowsill, did not look up. A myriad of thoughts consumed his mind - Why does Creed insist on involving those that have nothing to do with their conflict? He couldn't save _her_ all those years ago - will he make the same mistake again? Why did he have to kill S-

"Is it Saya?"  
>"What...?" Train looked at Sven, slightly troubled.<br>"Look... I know you've been looking for revenge this whole time, but I don't want you to get in over your head with this. There's a life at stake here - a real life. The objective should be to bring her home safely, not continue the battle from years ago. Rinslet... well... I know I say a lot about her, but I think she's capable of being trustworthy and caring towards someone she likes, and... well the past few weeks she's been pretty generous with you and..."

Sven was trapped in a limbo of words as he struggled to make sense. Did he even want to tell Train what he and Eve had discussed a week ago? Now was probably not the time for such things, and he understood that very well, but he also understood that the reason for Train's decision to go see Creed wasn't as pure as "I want to save Rinslet". Saya was, and still is, important to Train and Sven empathized with that, but she now only lived in his memories. Rinslet was a tangible human being - one who needed Train right now.

"What I'm trying to say is... try to keep in mind the real reason we're going tomorrow."  
>"'We'?"<br>"Yes, 'we'. We wouldn't let you do this by yourself."  
>"Eve!"<p>

Eve stood by the doorway to the living room, her body seemingly back to normal.

"Train... Please help Rinslet," she blushed.  
>"... Of course, Princess!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait! I just got back from my vacation a few days ago. I must apologize in advance for this craptastic chapter; I remember having a hard time with it. I guess I'm not much of an action writer! So, without further ado, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

"It's so... big."

Eve stood shocked in front of an old, crumbling stone building. It stood tall and dark, it's history of pain and suffering slipping through the countless cracks on the wall. Dark clouds began to hover in the sky, casting sharp contrasts of light and dark over the building. Train, Sven and Eve had finally arrived to their battleground, will and weapons in hand.

"I can smell them," Eve said, facing towards the top of the tower.  
>"You ready?" Sven asked, looking at Train.<br>"Race ya to the top!"

* * *

><p>"How long do you plan on keeping me here? It's obvious your experiment didn't work."<p>

Rinslet had been confined in the stone building for the past week, not feeling any ill effects of the nanomachine injection. She didn't feel the urge to kill Train; rather, she felt the urge to see him. She missed his silly grin and boyish charm. And she had had it with the lousy meals and cold treatment she received from her captors.

"Why are we up here anyway?"  
>"Quiet now, our guests should be here soon."<p>

Rinslet stood at the very top of the building, a spacious outdoor area, with Creed, Shiki and Echidona. She wasn't dumb; she knew the guests that Creed mentioned were Train, Sven and Eve. She knew Train would somehow get them out safely, and she can finally be done with Creed's failed experiment.

"Look, since your experiment failed, why don't you just let me go? I have nothing to do with the conflict between you and Tr-"

Rinslet noticed a rise in her body temperature; she could feel a growing heat inside of her. Her heartbeat began to increase, causing small beads of sweat to form on her forehead. Clutching her chest, she fell to her knees as her heart rate steadily increased along with the heat. With her breath now fast and deep, she began to feel lightheaded. Creed laughed softly at the sight in front of him, feeling satisfied.

"The experiment didn't fail, Miss Rinslet. You were about to mention him - I believe that's what triggered this reaction. Were you thinking about my Train?"

Creed knelt down in front of her, taking her chin in his hand and pulling her face up to parallel his. Rinslet, still clutching her chest, could barely open her eyes. The pain had grown stronger; almost unbearable. She tried hard to suppress the groan that was growing in her throat, but the pain in her body forced it's release.

"Nnngh... Ugh...!"  
>"Rins!"<br>"Ng... Tra... in?"

A tall figure stood at the opposite end of the roof. Rinslet could not see him clearly, but she recognized his voice. She wanted to feel happy; she wanted to feel relieved and to slap him for taking so long to get to her. But she felt more and more anger as her body gave in to the pain. She wanted to fight; she wanted to attack. Her head was spinning and it was uncontrollable. She felt herself slowly slipping away.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"  
>"Train! I've been waiting for you," Creed smiled, "Miss Rinslet is just... how should I say it... transforming."<br>"Transforming?"  
>"Ah yes, I forgot to explain it to you! You're not here to fight me today, Train. You're here to fight Miss Rinslet. You see, I've been working on a new experiment and Miss Rinslet is our guinea pig. Doctor created a nanomachine that controls people, like a puppet. Right now Miss Rinslet's mind and body are feeling the effects of the nanomachine and soon she'll be attacking you, dear Train. But not to worry, she probably won't even be able to put a scratch on your pretty face."<br>"Creed..." Train said, angered, "This is between us. It has nothing to do with her!"  
>"Oh but it does. Haven't you noticed? The girl is clearly fond of you. She's clung to you like a hungry leech. And I cannot let another disaster happen like it did with that Saya Minatsuki."<br>"What the hell are you talking about?"  
>"You are so blind, Train. I do believe she likes you. But you've got to stop befriending these vermins. They're a bad influence on you. Open your eyes, Train, and join me! We can be kings together."<p>

At that moment Rinslet stood up, no longer in visible pain. She walked silently to Train, her eyes covered by her tousled bangs. Sven and Eve, who arrived in time to hear of Creed's experiment, knew that Rinslet was unpredictable now and prepared to fight, however Train remained still and relaxed.

"Rins? You alright?"

And with a smirk on her face, she attacked. Catching Train off guard, she jumped high in the air and threw a kick to his head, which he managed to block with Hades only at the last minute. The attacks didn't stop there; Rinslet continued in full force, continually throwing kicks and punches. She was strong; there was no doubt about that. Train didn't want to fight back, but he couldn't stop her.

"Rinslet! Open your eyes, it's me!"  
>"What's wrong, Train? Attack her! Kill her!" Creed laughed.<p>

Train could do nothing but block her with Hades. She was fast and determined. Her eyes were cloudy and her face expressionless. Her mind commanded her to attack and her body obliged. She moved in quickly behind Train when suddenly a familiar scent traced her nose.

_Milk...?_

"AAAAH! NNNNH!"

Rinslet fell to her knees, clutching her head. Her body burned again and a pounding headache engulfed her. Her conscious was slowly returning, as Rinslet looked up to see the familiar face of Train. He was startled, not knowing what was happening to her body.

"Tr... a...in? Trai...n?"  
>"Rins! Listen to me, Rins!"<p>

"Rinslet's mind and body are fighting to take back control from the nanomachine...?" Eve said, recognizing the signs from the many failed experiments she witnessed during her time with Torneo.  
>"Ah... it seems my experiment might be a failure after all," Creed sighed softly.<br>"AGHHHHH!"

Rinslet rose to her feet again, resuming her attacks on Train. Her previous demeanor had returned, as the nanomachine seemed to be winning the fight for control. Rinslet, taking advantage of the shocked Train, managed to swipe her hand across his face and leave a cut under his right eye. Train, out of instinct, accidentally shot at Rinslet, which only grazed her arm. Rinslet plunged towards Train in continuous deadly attacks, her feet, fist and elbow striking every solid space that Train ran towards.

"AHHHHGG! UUUGGGGH!"

Rinslet stopped in her tracks again as the headache returned. _Train! Train! _her mind yelled, as the heat in her body grew stronger.

"Creed, stop this!"  
>"I'm sorry Train, once the nanomachine is in the body, I can't take it out. Even if you don't kill her, she will more than likely die from it's effects," he smiled.<br>"You bastard!" Train yelled, as he began to shoot at Creed.  
>"Why are you so angry, Train? I'm doing what's best for you; I'm getting rid of this witch just like I got rid of Saya Minatsuki!"<br>"Shut the hell up! Saya wasn't a witch, she was my savior. She taught me that there was more to life than killing others. She taught me to smile, to be happy. She was important to me and you killed her, for which I will kill you!"

_Ah... That's right, Train's heart belongs to her._

Rinslet struggled to stay conscious as a new feeling overtook her - heartache. And it seemed her heartache was helping her breed more power to the nanomachine. Rinslet attacked Train as he moved in on Creed, her mind and body still struggling with the nanomachine.

"Ugh... Rins!"  
>"Train...!" Her voice and body shaking, she grabbed onto Train's jacket for balance as she spoke, "Kill... me. Kill me..."<br>"What... are you saying?"  
>"Kill me... Train, it... hurts. My body... it..."<br>"Rinslet! he yelled through his clenched teeth, and as if he was tackling her, his arms wrapped around her strong and firm. "Be brave, Rins! I can't kill you, you know that. Be brave!"  
>"KILL ME!"<p>

Rinslet was frantic. Her body was hot and worn. Her head remained fuzzy and in pain. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, hoping for the salvation that is death. Her body began to lose control again as the nanomachine coursed through.

"KILL ME!"  
>"... Okay."<br>"Train, what are you-!"

**BANG!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** SO sorry for the long wait! I don't have a good excuse - one of my good friends moved to Miami and I was spending as much time as possible with her until then. Afterwards I was just feeling too lazy for way too long, and although this story has been floating in the back of my mind for a while now it wasn't until today that I finally decided to post something. So, this is the 5th and last chapter! It's rather short and quick, which I feel sorta crappy about but I hope I can be forgiven, even though I should probably be slapped for keeping this hanging for so long. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and for those of you who stuck around through it all, thank you so much :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Rinslet opened her eyes to find herself on a soft bed. The room was bright, as the sunlight made its way through the curtain. The air was still and warm, a comfortable temperature. Rinslet slowly pulled herself to a sitting position. Her body was stiff, sore and exhausted.

"Morning."

His familiar voice ran through her body. She was scared; her memory of the fight, though limited, was still fresh in her mind. Expecting the heat to rise in her body and the pain to take over again, she pulled her knees to her chest and lowered her head in preparation.

"What's wrong?" Train, concerned, sat next to her on the bed.  
>"Uh... What? My body... it's not reacting to you?"<br>"Eve destroyed the nanomachine in your body," Train smiled, "You've been asleep for 3 whole days!"  
>"What! What happened with Creed? Why did I pass out?"<br>"Creed didn't want to fight and me neither, with you there. I ended up hitting your pressure point with Hades. You were so hysterical, begging me to kill you. Do you remember anything?"  
>"Barely..."<p>

The air between them became awkward as they both grew silent. Rinslet watched Train as his gaze locked onto the window. She knew the cause of their awkwardness - Creed revealing her feelings for Train. And she hated it. She wanted to laugh with Train again. She wanted to yell at him and scold him like she always did with such ease. Even though it posed a great risk to their friendship, she knew she had to confront her feelings.

"Train... You told me to be brave, so this is me being brave."

Rinslet took Train's left cheek in her hand and kissed his opposite cheek.

"Please don't talk, just listen," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, "I remember what Creed said to you... And it's true, I do like you. A lot. That day I felt more than the burning in my body and the painful headache. I felt heartache, because I realized that your heart is already taken. And to you, I may always be just another thief, but I don't give up easily."

Rinslet cautiously stood up and headed towards the door.

"I think I've troubled you guys enough. That's all I wanted to say, so I'll see you around, Mr. Black Cat."

Rinslet slowly and carefully walked towards the door. Sure, her heart ached, but she was proud of her cool exit speech. She didn't know what the future held for her and Train, but she felt good knowing she let everything out. As she was about to reach for the doorknob, Train stopped her.

"Train? What are you doing?"

He stood so close to her that their chests were nearly touching. Rinslet looked up to see his face, but his hair hung low over his eyes.

"I'm not good at this stuff, so..." Train said, still holding her hand, "Saya... doesn't have my heart. It's true, she was and still is an important person to me. But she was my friend and it ended there. I've been stuck on memories of her for so long that... I finally realized that I need to be brave too."

Train looked up, his eyes meeting Rinslet's. His cheeks were stained a light pink that extended to his ears. Rinslet moved her hands towards his face, touching his warm cheeks. Train didn't flinch or move away, which she took as an approval to continue. Soon she was moving her face closer to his, and standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Morning, everyone!"<p>

Her energetic voice echoed throughout the house. Sven was busy modifying his new gadget while Eve was absorbed in her book as usual. Train poked his head from the kitchen, where he was just in the process of rummaging the fridge for some milk.

"More gift certificates?" Sven asked.  
>"Nope! But I do have something special for Train..."<br>"Bottled milk?"  
>"Even better."<p>

Train was met with Rinslet's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him hard and deep. Taken aback by the sudden action, he stumbled backwards before grabbing Rinslet's waist. Sven looked on in disgust, though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy for his friend.

Rinslet slowly pulled away from Train, watching his face take on a pinkish hue.

"Yeah... Even better!"


End file.
